Take a Chance
by feathertattoo
Summary: Artemis isn't one for chances. Whatever she does, she does knowing she can. What happens when, thanks to a certain redhead, she is facing an enormous chance? One-shot, set in season 1 after the last episode.


**Hey there! First story, a one-shot as you can all see. Well, first story on this account. I was previously moncheri9 and I posted Maximum Ride stories, but the fad wore off and I forgot the password, so yeah, feathertattoo was born! Anyways, this isn't really my best work, but I kind of like the idea and it just popped in my head so I thought, why the heck not? Artemis may be slightly OOC, I don't know! You tell me :) in a review, hint hint! **

**I do not own the characters, as you all know! **

Take a Chance

"Artemis!"

That would be Wally, Artemis thought as she looked for a place to hide.

She had just entered headquarters for the first time since after the New Year's mission a week ago, having been the same someone she knew would be appearing in front of her in a few seconds if she didn't do something about it.

Stupid machine announcing everyone's arrival, she grumbled in her head as she skillfully squeezed herself into one of the empty spaces under the kitchen sink.

Artemis wasn't one to hide from her messes, but usually when she made one, she knew what she was getting into. This time was the exception.

"Artemis?" Wally's voice sounded, really close to her hideout.

Her heart started beating fast, maybe from hearing his voice after such a long time, maybe in response to the fight or flight mechanism that was already activating in her head.

She knew there was no way she could run from Wally, but maybe if she knocked him out first…

As she debated this, a head popped out of nowhere.

"What are you _doing_?" Wally asked incredulously.

The suddenness of his appearance made her jump and bump her head, and she could tell Wally was trying not to snicker.

Sending him her best glare, she pushed him out of the way so she could maneuver out of her fail of a hiding place.

"Nothing of your concern, Baywatch," she snapped at him in her usual tone, and he simply rolled his eyes, probably not wanting a fight to develop.

A silence followed the comment, and before she could decide if and where to deliver the first hit, Wally broke it.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Way to be blunt.

"No! I've been busy, that's all," Artemis answered, mentally hitting herself for the crappy excuse.

"Sure. Doing what?" Wally's voice dripped sarcasm.

"You know, the usual."

She wished they would stop this. She was out of it today, not her usual self, not retorting the same way. Wally must have been thinking the same thing, because his face changed to one of determination as he started, "Look, Artemis–ˮ

_This _was what she had been avoiding, the whole 'feelings' talk. She put her hand on Wally's mouth to stop him and blushed from the tingles created by the feel of his lips. She removed it immediately and saw that Wally was also blushing.

"I can't do this," she said, turning away from him.

Quick as always, he appeared in front of her, way too close for comfort.

"Can't do what?" he asked, eyebrows tightening.

"This… This… Whatever it is we're doing!"

She was about to turn around again, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her even closer to him.

"You don't even know what we're doing. So how do you know you can't do it?" he said with a cheeky grin.

Maintaining her ground, Artemis tore her arm out of his grip and pushed him so he bumped into the wall and she was in his face, yelling at him.

"Don't start going all smart-ass on me, Kid Idiot! That's exactly the problem; I have to know what I'm doing or–ˮ

She was cut off by his lips, devouring hers with such force her eyes widened before closing as she responded, realizing how much she had wanted to do this with him again.

When they pulled back, he grinned at her and she hit him.

"Ow! Sorry, just had to do that! Since you deprived me of the pleasure for a whole week," he added a fake pout in the end for good measure, and she couldn't hide the smile that overcame her as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, sometimes not knowing what you're doing is awesome. That way, there are thousands of possibilities," Wally said with a nod of his head.

"With me, the possibilities are usually bad."

"Some of them are bad, yeah, but there are tons of good ones too!"

"Since when did you turn into the all-knowing?" she asked gruffly, and Wally chuckled.

"C'mon Arty, take a chance," he said with a wink, and within a blink of her eyes she was the one against the wall, being caged in by him.

"I'm not big on taking chances," she whispered, and he was so close her lips brushed against his.

Another blink, and he was gone. Walking away from her, he said in a seemingly uncaring voice, "Suit yourself."

Before she could think of what she was doing, or how she would kill Wally if he ever told a soul about this, or the HUGE chance she was taking, she growled "Oh no you don't," and grabbed him, turning him so they were back in their previous position, her against the wall and him flush against her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," was what she said before pulling him in.

She could feel his smile against her lips.

"Geez, get a room you guys," sounded from somewhere in the room.

"ROBIN!" they both exclaimed, and set out to kill the poor kid.

**Like I said, review!**


End file.
